


RED!

by TokkaiSwon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, matt wants to have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkaiSwon/pseuds/TokkaiSwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being blind has it's ups and downs. The lovely downsides are being able to not drive, to not show any sighs that you can actually defend for yourself and trying to hide the fact that you're a man wearing a costume at night kicking people asses while saving Hell's kitchen. Peachy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see our most adorable Devil trying to cope at hiding his identity from his best friend Foggy and possible future boyfriend Frank aka the punisher.

"So let me get this straight you fucking idiot." This is Foggy, he's a sweet guy full of energy and deserves happiness plus he has a hair like the mighty Thor which is always good. Likes to help people who are in need and he is good at what he does which is being a lawyer. Sure the Nelson and Murdock attorneys at law isn't a big thing yet, yet. They get food and basically anything else that is not money as a reward since the clients they help are almost as poor as them. 

Now for Foggy's partner in law and best friend Matt, you know Matt he's the Murdock to his Nelson, he's a batshit crazy person! For people who don't know, Matty boy here is blind, blind since age nine for saving an elderly man from being hit by a RAND oil & chemicals truck. Now that you know his origin story back to being crazy, his friend here want's to drive a fucking car! a CAR with wheels and engine and stuff.

Foggy can't even think any possible reasons why Matt wants to do this, is it because he wants to cause an accident? Oh hell no! Right now they are in their office yelling at each others or should i say Foggy yelling at Matt. 

"Are you serious man? Really?!" Foggy asked looking Matt straight into his glasses. Thank god there were no clients for today, that would be bad for their image. Matt who was holding his cane closely to his chest like always and 'looking' at the floor not saying a thing. 

"Don't you dare use that kicked puppy face on me! I will never ever let you drive something that will kill you and me." The reasonable out of these two said, huffing out and now sitting down Foggy shakes his head out of disbelief. He opened couple of buttons on his shirt and continued to stay quiet like his friend who hasn't said anything after his little request. At first Foggy though that Matt was joking, he laughed and said yeah sure why not in the most sarcastic way but when Matt wasn't laughing with him, looking dead serious as he can be, Foggy's smile faded away. 

Matt stayed on his spot sad that his friend wasn't supporting his idea, yeah it's a little bit dangerous and illegal but our brunette wants to feel the engine starting up, the moment when you're controlling a vehicle and with those things on his toughs he wants his best friend to be there.

"Foggy please, we can go somewhere remote and you will be there to guide me, I promise i will drive as slowly as possible." He felt how Foggy's heartbeat slowed down which is good, he was calm now. Matt heard his friend standing up from his seat and slapped the blind man back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Asked Matt rubbing his head while pouting a little bit. 

"Fine. I will help you but this is only a one time thing, okay?" Said Foggy still little doubtful about all of this. Matt was beyond happy and patted his friends shoulder smiling widely. 

"Yeah of course. Thank you."

 

After finding the perfect place to a blind guy to drive Foggy prayed many times before letting Matt sit on the driver side. Buckling up Matt breathed deeply and started the car which made him feel more than happy he was exited. He turned his head to face Foggy and smiled like a proud kid.

"Okay good. Now step on the right peddle gently and remember that the breaks are on the middle if you decide to go fast and furious and shit." Matt chuckled from the remark and placed both of his hand on the wheel steady and ready. He softly stepped on the peddle and drove straight about couple of meters before hitting the breaks.

"Well that was wild." Commented Foggy. The brunette ignored the statement and started to drive again only forward. Surprise to say Foggy was impressed for a blind guy this was something. After a while driving forward and backwards Matt stopped the car before Foggy began to speak again. "Doing pretty well, i'm sure Vin Diesel would be proud." 

"He would me much prouder when i do this." Confused by the sentence Foggy watched was Matt took his cane out in the open unfolding it and opening the window so he can put his arm out with his cane he then use it like he usually does but the catch was, he was still in the car while the cane was outside. 

"Oh no you're not doing what i think you're doing." Not saying a word Matt smirked and stepped on the peddle fully, hearing the car tires making friction with the road, probably leaving accelerating marks to proof how crazy the driving was here.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Foggy for his dear life while Matt was laughing and driving like a drunken sailor. Using the cane to tap the road and kinda 'see' where to go Matt made a tight turn to the left and drove around the empty place. Foggy was yelling the whole time, saying how he wanted to live and see all the DC's upcoming movies and to ask Karen out just once maybe go to gym, okay scratch that, eating Miss Choi's Kimchi sounded better. Couple minutes later which seemed eternity to Foggy, Matt stopped the car. 

"Oh man that was fun!" Stepping out to the outside world Matt breathed in the fresh air, fixed his glasses and listened how Foggy was feeling. His heartbeat is fast like Barry Allen fast, not good.

"Foggy?" Matt asked making sure if his friend was okay. He heard the car door opening slowly and then closing. His breathing is heavy and shallow, Foggy made few step towards the brunette. "You lunatic! You are the worst! How the hell did you came up with that?!" Pointing at the culprit who made Foggy the way he is. 

"You mean the cane thing? Karen showed me a video of how a man drove around the road like i just did." Even more distraught Foggy ruffled his hair out of frustration. "How she showed it to you!?" He asked.

"Ah, she explained to me what the man was doing, it sounded funny to do." Shrugging his shoulders Matt made an apologetic look making the puppy face again. Foggy was ready to explode again but the face Matt was doing was his weakness and the brunette knew that. Cursing under his breath, Foggy has already forgive Matt for what he did.

"Okay you owe me like dozen coffees for that." Laughing again this time with Foggy they both were ready to head home, the blonde driving obviously. This was a weird day but fun.

**Author's Note:**

> By Nino to my bro Sherlock Holmes ;)
> 
> http://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/ayd1ywp_460s.jpg


End file.
